One of Those Mornings
by daru9317
Summary: Kaito tried to kiss Shinichi when a child was in presence and Shinichi wasn't very willing to do it. Oneshot, KaiShin/ShinKai.


My internet connection not being cooperating recently makes me not being able to do much research to continue Yell so I'm writing this to calm myself down. I feel terrible when I can't write.

* * *

Very pathetic attempt at writing a romantic kissing scene and I need to read more romance novels instead of mystery ones. You have been warned. *cries a river*

* * *

**One of Those Mornings**

The Kudou family had a new member, Hana Kudou, a baby girl with sapphire eyes and brownish hair like her mother's and the penetrating look of the father. Since Mr. and Mrs. Kudou had been very lonely when their beloved only son decided to abandon them for his boyfriend, you can pretty much imagine how content they were to have Hana. Though they loved the child so much, their adventurous spirit could never fade away with time so after a couple of years staying at home behaving like other normal parents, they got bored and wanted to go on a trip to Europe for a few weeks. But taking a two-year-old with you to Europe isn't really a good idea, especially if you're planning on climbing mountains or bungee jumping or even parachuting without a parachute. True, they did take Shinichi with them everywhere while he was an infant but he was a boy, and Hana was a girl. Their physical strengths were different. That was exactly why this morning found Kaito and Shinichi gaping in confusion at one cute little stroller in the living room of the Kudou mansion.

As an instinct of an experienced detective, Shinichi rushed to the stroller, examined it carefully from left to right, from above to below, from west to east, from north to south, from all direction possible, to make sure nothing dangerous was attached to it. He then peeked inside just to see his sister's innocent dreamy face, smiling a smile of an angel and immediately, he frowned. His parents would never leave Hana like this unless they couldn't take staying at one place anymore and wanted him to take care of her while going on a vacation. And he frowned wasn't because he didn't like to look after his sister, it was because of _someone_ that he wasn't so fond of having her here.

"Shin-chan~ What's that~?"

Kaito, still a little bit sleepy, asked while using his left hand to rub his eyes and the other to sneak under the shirt, scratching his tummy in a lazy manner. Shinichi looked at Kaito, throwing the most terrifying gaze at him as he uttered.

"H-Hana-chan is in this…"

"What?"

The news got Kaito shocked and he became wide-awake right away. He flung to the stroller with the most excited face one could ever make, violet orbs beaming with happiness. Standing on the other side of the stroller, opposite to Shinichi, he chirped gleefully.

"It's really Hana-chan! It's been so long! Aww she's gotten so big, so beautiful!"

"She's only two years old you know." Shinichi snorted. This guy couldn't possibly be flirting a child, could he?

"So what~ See, she has your eyes, your oh so mesmerizing eyes~ I'm sure she'll grow up to be the most lovely girl in Japan!"

"Hey don't you dare hit on my little sister!" Don't even ask him _why_ he was against the idea of babysitting Hana _with Kaito_.

"Ah! You know in my eyes I see only you, Shin~i~chi~"

Kaito craned his neck forward a little bit so that his face could get closer to Shinichi's, breathing every single word into his lover's right ear, making him go red. Startled and embarrassed, Shinichi shoved Kaito away, hand lifted up to cover the sensitive spot.

"S-Stop saying my name in such a lewd manner like that!"

"Oh? But you like it, don't you?" Kaito bent his upper body toward Shinichi a little bit more, lips brushed past the detective's with a cocky grin.

"Baaroo, th-that's just your hobby, not mine." Shinichi's cheeks were now examples of a perfect crimson color as he stuttered. "A-And don't do that in front of a child's eyes, will you?"

"It's alright~ She's still sleeping, Shin-chan~ Besides, she'll have to learn to do this some day anyway~ Just a morning kiss, okay?"

Not even waiting for Shinichi to respond, Kaito leaned to him and captured all his attention in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Kaito hummed. More than three years of living together and of having a morning kiss daily didn't change the fact that Kaito loved kissing his boyfriend. If they said Kaitou KID had magic hands then Shinichi Kudou must have had magic lips. No matter how many times they had done this, Kaito still had to question himself why those lips could be so soft and taste so wondrous that they never failed to drive him crazy. With the sugar from that pair of lips he wouldn't need a breakfast anymore when the slight scent of the mint flavored toothpaste that Shinichi used always brought a fresh feeling to sober Kaito up. Certainly unsatisfied, Kaito tried to slip his tongue in but Shinichi wasn't willing to allow him to do so as he sealed his mouth in denial. Kaito raised his eyes, hot lips still pressed against each other; the two exchanged looks.

"_It's just a morning kiss, Shin-chan. We do this everyday!"_

"_Yes but not in front of, well, above, actually, a two-year-old."_

"_She's still sleeping!"_

_"Yes but she can wake up any minute!"_

"_Come on~ She needs to know how to kiss too!"_

"_Yes but not at the age of two."_

"_Sooner or later she will know!"_

"_Yes but not now and who permitted you to educate my sister?!"_

"_Your being my sweetheart is my permission slip!"_

"…"

'_Er… He does have a point.'_ Shinichi paused and Kaito made use of that one second of hesitation to nip Shinichi's lower lip, causing him to let out a faint yelp. Taking the opportunity, Kaito slid his tongue in, starting to lead both of them into a seductive wet game well known as the French kiss. Shinichi, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop his boyfriend, gave in and reluctantly joined Kaito. He vaguely made a mental note of how unfair it was that Kaito was such a good kisser. Bit-by-bit, breath-by-breath, all the low, uninterpretable sounds they were making were taking away both of their consciousness. A shiver shot through Shinichi's body as Kaito left his lips and moved the kiss to-

"**Oniiiiiii-chan."**

(~~~oOo~~~)

"I'm sorry Shin-chan I'm really sorry I won't do that again it's my mistake please let me in I swear I won't ever do it again I was being stupid please it's so hot and sunny out here I'm going to get burned I wanna go inside and have breakfast with you and Hana-chan and then we'll go to the park and get some chocolate ice-creams and have fun and go home and have a family dinner and play some games and I'll even hold a magic show for you and we'll go to bed and the end everyone's happy sounds like a great plan right so please have mercy on me and let me in Shin-channnnn!"

*follows by endless noises of door being banged*

"Onii-chan, why Kaito-niichan outside?"

"He's been bad. Bad kids shouldn't be in this house, you got that, Hana-chan?"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to hide myself under my bed now… I really have no sense of romance… Well I hope at least you guys enjoy the plot…


End file.
